


Paperclips

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.He just needed a little time.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 8





	Paperclips

He's pretty sure this is a sign he's losing it.

Technically it's the bureau's fault; they could have stocked the supply cabinets with regular metal paperclips instead of the multicoloured ones. And if someone in inventory hadn't decided the place needed a dash of colour he wouldn't be staring at six neat piles, all sorted by colour and size. And alright, maybe he is losing it, but they haven't seen a case in days and really, there's nothing else to do.

He could join the rest of the team around the conference table, participate in whatever topic they're discussing at the moment. He's considered it more than once but Danny's at the table and he's not certain he can handle talking to Danny right now.

Which is ridiculous, really, because they're grown men and who cares if they kissed last night? It didn't mean anything and it certainly doesn't mean Martin wants anything from Danny other than friendship. And sure, he's attracted to Danny, who wouldn't be? But they work together and Danny's, well, Danny.

Besides, he's supposed to have a thing for Sam. Did have a thing for Sam until Danny came along. Danny with his soft lips and his nice smelling cologne and his swaggering walk and nimble fingers that felt so good under Martin's shirt and he's fairly certain he's going to go insane if someone doesn't turn up missing soon.

Mentally adds a point to 'losing it' because now he's actually hoping for a kidnapping.

The worst part is Danny doesn't even seem to notice. Doesn't even seem bothered by any of it and it's driving Martin crazy. Not that crazy would necessarily be a bad thing; at least then he wouldn't have to come up with a reasonable excuse for why it happened -why he probably would have ended up in Danny's bed if they'd been anywhere near it.

And now he regrets making an excuse and going home because at least if he'd slept with Danny he wouldn't be sitting here wondering what he missed. And he certainly wouldn't be contemplating ways to get Danny alone so he could agree when Danny invited him a second time. If Danny invited him a second time, and maybe it was a one shot deal and now he's blown it and he's never going to get a second chance.

The whole situation is so frustrating he could scream. Considers doing it anyway just to break the silence and get a reaction. He can see it now, the entire team rushing over only to find a slightly crazy Martin with a pile of sorted paperclips. And that, he thinks, is the source of his problem, so he opens a drawer and sweeps the pile inside, trying not to wince as red mixes with blue; all of his hard work gone to waste.

Which really only leaves him with one option so he pushes his chair over to the table, stopping right next to Danny and smiling a little too brightly.

"You alright? You look a little pale," Sam asks and he swallows hysterical laughter because he's not alright but Sam's the last person he wants to share that particular bit of information with.

"Fine," he replies and he can practically feel Danny's gaze.

"Sam's right Martin, maybe you should go home," Vivian echoes and he barely manages to avoid rolling his eyes at the maternal undertone in her voice.

"Really, I'm fine, just a little stir crazy," he reiterates and now Danny's openly staring.

"It has been a little quiet today," Sam agrees a little too quickly.

He can almost taste the tension in the air. Tension he's certain wasn't there before he showed up and maybe they were talking about him. Maybe Danny spent the last few hours telling them all about poor little freaked out Martin and how dare he discuss a private moment in front of the team? And now he's angry and doing a piss poor job of hiding it. Sam's looking at him like he's grown a second head and he's fairly certain Vivian's about to take his temperature but Danny's still frowning so it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks.

"Alright guys, break time's over…."

Thank God for Jack and a missing husband or Martin probably would have said something stupid and the last thing he needs is more regrets added to his ever-growing list.

~*~

The case wasn't exactly exciting but it was better than sitting around doing nothing. Danny's still casting him the occasional odd glance at least he isn't outright staring. But the office is quiet again and even though they're packing up to head home he knows Danny won't let him slip out without saying something.

Maybe he has been a little standoffish today, but really, what was Danny expecting? It's not like this is something he's ever had to deal with, because he doesn't get involved with coworkers. At least, not male coworkers who practically bleed sex and distract Martin from whatever it is he's trying to do. Certainly not male coworkers who smirk and flirt and kiss like the world is ending and Martin's not thinking about the kiss because he already decided getting involved with Danny is a bad idea.

He's almost managed to convince himself when Danny perches on his desk, looking like he belongs and Martin wonders if Danny would be interested in seeing his paperclips.

"Can I help you?" he asks instead and he's not nervous, really, because he's not some inexperienced teenager and it isn't like Danny's the first guy who's ever had his tongue down Martin's throat.

"You sure you're alright? You've been kind of weird all day," Danny replies and damn him for having the nerve to smirk.

"I don't know what you mean," Martin responds and he really should win some sort of award for his performance.

Danny cocks his head, examining Martin in a way that makes him want to squirm in his seat. Settles on standing and hoping Danny will just let it go. Not that there's much of a chance of that ever happening, Danny can be surprisingly stubborn when he wants to be. And why Martin knows that is not something he even wants to consider let alone think about.

"You want to grab something to eat?"

And Danny did not just ask him out.

"Um, sure..."

And he did not just agree.

But he must have because Danny's smiling and rambling on about some great Thai place around the corner from his apartment and Martin's putting on his coat, following Danny to the elevators and any minute now he's going to snap out of it and call the whole thing off.

Which is exactly why he's following Danny towards the subway. Getting on a train heading in the opposite direction from his house and trying to figure out what to do with his hands.

Decides on tucking them into his pockets because at least then Danny can't see just how nervous he is, even though he's not, really. Because it's just dinner and it's not like he hasn't eaten with Danny before. Just two colleagues grabbing a bite to eat before heading to their separate homes and separate beds and Martin wonders if it would be entirely too inappropriate to ask if they could just skip the meal.

Opens his mouth several times to suggest just that when the train stops and he finds himself following Danny up concrete stairs and out into cold New York air. Doesn't even notice where they are because he's too busy staring at Danny's retreating backside and trying to focus on exactly what Danny's saying. Something about the recent case, he thinks, and he wants to interrupt, tell Danny he isn't in the mood to discuss work.

Or maybe ask Danny if he's ever planning on kissing him again. Or even why Danny thought to kiss him in the first place because he's pretty certain Danny doesn't know him that well. Only maybe he does and before Martin can voice the thought they're passing through glass doors, bombarded by warmth and the rich scent of spice.

~*~

He's still trying to tell himself it was just dinner and that he's not expecting anything. Doesn't want anything because getting involved with Danny would probably be the stupidest thing he's ever done. But Danny paid and now they're standing outside the restaurant and Danny's looking at him and any minute now Danny's going to ask him to come back to his place and Martin's going to have to say no and.....

"You want to head back to my place?"

"Okay."

And he could kick himself for agreeing so quickly. Kick himself for agreeing at all and sounding far too desperate like this is something he's been thinking about since last night's kiss. Because he hasn't; just because the kiss was warm and long and wet in all the right places and sent shivers straight to his cock, it doesn't warrant thinking about.

But now he is because they're not talking and there's really nothing else to think about. He tells himself it doesn't matter as he follows Danny through a maze of streets and sidewalks before finally reaching his building. Martin knows this is his last chance, knows he should just politely decline and get in a cab and go home. Except he knows if he does he'll just spend the rest of the night thinking about Danny and that stupid kiss. And the last thing he needs to do is spend an evening jerking off in the shower, again.

So he follows Danny inside, hands back in his pockets because even though nervousness has faded to anticipation he doesn't trust himself not to touch. It doesn't help that Danny's smiling again, more genuine than he can ever remember seeing. And while he's certain Danny wouldn't complain, the last thing he wants to do is push Danny up against the stair railing and finish that kiss. Not when it could be so much better with a bed and nakedness and condoms and why did he ever try and talk himself out of this?

Doesn't matter anymore because Danny's pulling out keys and unlocking the door and Martin has to fight the urge to reach down and do it for him because he's not doing it. Fast. Enough.

He sends up a silent prayer when the bolt clicks, the door swinging open and Martin can practically feel the energy spiking off Danny. Kicks the door closed with his foot and now his hands are everywhere. Pulling at Danny's coat, tugging at Danny's belt and sometimes he thinks clothing should be outlawed.

Danny's hands feel even better than they did last night, even though he hasn't found skin and Martin wants to laugh at the thought. Swallows the impulse, along with Danny's breath in a kiss that curls his toes and he curses himself for not taking this the first time.

"Bedroom," he growls between kisses, earning a chuckle and a tug on his tie.

And now Danny's leading him down a dark hall and he doesn't care where they're going just as long as there's a horizontal surface at the end. His jacket's somewhere near the front door but he can't remember when he lost his shirt. Doesn't recall finally getting Danny's off either but it doesn't matter because Danny's pushing on his pants and he just wants them off. Wants Danny's off too so he slides the zipper down, loving the sound of metal against metal and shivering as Danny pulls away long enough to finish getting them undressed.

And this is better; skin on skin with nothing to keep him from touching and feeling and experiencing everything that is Danny. Wants it all and it's still not enough. Knows the thought should frighten him but it doesn't because Danny's kissing a path down his chest and God, the things Danny can do with his tongue.

Can't get enough of Danny's scent so he buries his face in Danny's neck, breathing deep and closing his eyes at the sensation. Doesn't give Danny warning before pushing hard, watching Danny collapse on the bed before crawling on top and he's pretty sure he could come from just this.

Musters enough willpower not to before he's moving again, trailing fingertips everywhere he can reach and just feeling. And Danny shouldn't be this soft, shouldn't be this firm; like steel and silk and Martin shudders at the thought.

Danny's lips burn like fire, his tongue traces circles on Martin's neck. Martin thrusts against him, brushing their cocks together and he can no longer tell where his moans begin and Danny's end. Doesn't care at this point so long as they never -never- stop doing this. Just this and Martin's fairly certain he could die content now that he knows what Danny feels like writhing beneath him.

"Why'd you change your mind?" Danny pants before hooking a leg around Martin's waist and pulling him closer.

And of course Danny wants to talk about this now. "I didn't...just needed.... oh God...some time..." Martin replies and he swallows a wave of surprise at the truth behind the statement.

Danny smirks in self satisfaction and Martin rolls his eyes, fusing their lips together until Danny's breathless and panting and this is worth any teasing he'll get come morning.

"Took you long enough," Danny says when they break apart for air, easing the sting with a thrust that causes white spots to form beneath Martin's eyelids.

"Sorry..." is all Martin can manage.

He's only dimly aware that this is going to be over before they've even begun so Martin pulls back, groaning at the loss of contact. Pushes on Danny's thighs until he takes the hint, opening and it's just about the hottest thing Martin's ever seen.

Takes the lube Danny hands him and coats his fingers, reaching for Danny and pressing inside. Relishes the sound of Danny moaning, the sight of Danny arching into the mattress and he's not certain how much teasing he can take because he just wants to be inside.

Waits for Danny to relax before adding a second finger, stroking in time to their breathing and wrapping his free hand around Danny's cock. And Danny's babbling now, speaking in tongues and a surge of pride ripples through Martin at having this kind of power over Danny.

"God...Martin...Inside, now..."

Martin's not about to complain, swallows a comment about Danny being easy and blindly seeks out the condom he knows Danny deposited on the bed. Barely suppresses a cry of triumph at finding it, tearing into the foil and listening to Danny whimper as he pulls his hands away.

Replaces his hands with his cock and Danny's whimper turns to a growl, so sharp Martin has to pause and concentrate on not embarrassing himself. Remembers to move when Danny bucks up, arching his hips and pulling Martin deeper. This time it's Martin who growls. Keeps growling because he can feel Danny everywhere and he's wanted this far longer than he'd ever admit -even to himself.

Isn't going to think about that now because he has it and he's not going to miss it by worrying about should-haves and could-haves and what-ifs. Isn't capable of thinking about anything but the tight heat surrounding him and the feel of Danny's sweat soaked chest beneath his hands. Rethinks embarrassing himself at the telltale feeling of pressure building at the base of his spine but one look at Danny and he knows the other man is just as far gone.

Becomes aware of wet warmness that he recognizes as precome and he just has to look. Glances down and watches as his stomach brushes against Danny's cock, smearing sticky dampness and he wants, needs Danny to come first. Leans back to give his hand access, wrapping fingers around Danny's length and squeezing just hard enough. Feels Danny tense, his body arching back as he comes in Martin's hand.

It's enough to send him over the edge and he barely registers Danny collapsing beneath him as his body shudders out his orgasm. Can barely recall his own name as the shudders subside, leaving him weak and shaking and he's pretty sure he might actually black out. Manages to pull free and roll onto his back before succumbing to darkness, a soft smile playing across his lips.

~*~

Wakes to the warmth of sunlight and Danny in his arms. Thinks he should be concerned that it feels right. Good in fact and he's pretty sure he'll never be able to sleep alone again. Doesn't want to because as much as he fought this moment he wouldn't take it back. Can't because Danny still smells amazing, like sex and morning and the lingering hint of shampoo and Martin's cock twitches as he inhales.

And then Danny's blinking up at him from sleep glazed eyes and Martin's instantly hard. Fights against the urge to roll Danny over and start all over again because they have to work today and don't really have time. Settles on leaning forward and kissing Danny hard.

"Good morning to you too," Danny murmurs when Martin finally pulls away.

"We're going to be late," Martin states, not moving because if he's honest with himself, he doesn't ever want to leave this bed.

"So we'll be late," Danny replies, leaning forward for another kiss and maybe they do have time after all.


End file.
